


Studying Abroad

by alldayidreamaboutloki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldayidreamaboutloki/pseuds/alldayidreamaboutloki
Summary: When Elyse meets the family she is going to be staying with during her time studying abroad, she immediately realizes there is going to be a problem between her and the son.





	Studying Abroad

Chapter One

“Well, my bags are packed, and I think I have everything. I’m ready to go to the airport.” I told my now former roommate, Quincy. I had already packed up all non-essential items last week and shipped them to my parent’s basement in preparation for my trip. All that was left now, was my suitcase and carry-on. It was hard to believe that everything I needed to survive the next 8 months in England was concealed within these two bags.

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Quincy groaned as she grabbed me for a heartfelt hug. Quincy and I had been roommates since freshman year in the dorms. Now, a second semester junior, getting ready to leave her was hard. She has been my rock for the last two and half years and I couldn’t believe I was actually leaving the country to go live with someone else. 

“I’m going to miss you too, but I promise that I will text you every day and tell you about all my boyfriends and their dreamy accents.” I teased her, before releasing her from the hug and grabbing my bags.  
“Come on, let’s get going. I need to get to the airport a few hours before my flight, for international flights.” She reluctantly let me go, and went to grab her keys and purse. I am reminded about how great of a friend she is, and I truly am going to miss seeing her the next semester.

The plane lands after an uneventful 7 hour flight across the Atlantic ocean. I gather my checked bag and head towards the pick-up area. I am supposed to meet my host family here at the airport. I have talked to the mother of the family, Samantha, over the phone and she seemed very helpful and motherly. She is divorced and has one son, Chris, who will also be staying at the house. I know that Chris is going to be attending college as well, but I am not sure I heard what year he was. 

When I talked to Samantha last week she said that she would be in the pick-up zone holding a sign after I claimed my baggage, and to look for a sign with my name on it. As I approached the crowd of people towards the exit holding name signs, I see someone holding my name sign, but it is most definitely not Samantha.

“Hello, I am Elyse,” I say nervously as I point to his sign. He looks down his towering height and reaches out a pale hand with long slender fingers to shake my hand. “Oh hi!, I’m Chris, it’s so nice to meet you. My mother had to run into town for a doctor’s appointment, so I offered to come and get you. Welcome to England!” He says all of this with a crooked grin. 

His accent was heavenly, and a bit hard to understand. I wasn’t going to make it in this country if everyone talked like he did. His voice was deep and smooth, with a flowing cadence that made my toes curl every time he spoke. He was insanely tall, at least a foot taller than me, and I felt very small and petite when standing next to him. I accepted his handshake and immediately noticed his warmth. His hands were soft and strong and I couldn’t help but notice how big they were compared to my small hands.

“Absolutely!, Is everything ok with your mom?”  
“Oh, yeah. She thinks she has an ear infection, and she wanted to get some antibiotics before the doctors office closes for the weekend so she wouldn’t have to suffer with it all weekend. It was bothering her a fair bit, so I told her to go.”

He moved to grab my luggage. “Here, let me grab that for you, I’m sure you must be tired after such a long flight, 8 hours was it?”  
“Oh...thank you.” I blushed at his chivalry. “That would be very sweet of you if you don’t mind. Yeah, the flight was around 7 hours, and I had to be at the airport three hours beforehand, so I am feeling a bit gross and worn out at the moment after all this travel.” 

He gave a small chuckle and when he smiled my heart sputtered a little. He was absolutely beautiful. He had dark brown hair that looked like he had just woken up previous to coming to get me. It fell across his forehead and went into his eyes, and it looked like he either spent hours getting his hair to fall that way, or literally no time at all. I didn’t know him well enough to take a guess, but I hoped it was the latter. His eyebrows were dark and full and perfectly accentuated his soft hazel eyes. His eye lashes were black and long, and would make any girl jealous with how full they were. 

“Well, come with me, my car is this way. We’ll get you home so you can clean up and rest.” His deeply accented voice snapped me out of my revere as I quickly followed him to the parking garage. I can’t believe that I was going to be spending the semester living with Chris and his mom! I couldn’t wait to tell Quincy, she was going to flip!

The air outside of the airport was freezing! It was January in England, which meant cold, frigid temperatures combined with gusts of wind, and even some snow! Coming from Florida, with warm weather all the time, this was quite the shock to the system. It didn’t help that I was not properly dressed for this weather. I was wearing yoga pants, converse sneakers, and a thin hoodie, which made my flight more comfortable, but definitely not appropriate for winter in England.

“Oh, my goodness. I am going to freeze to death living here!” I shivered as we were halfway across the parking lot. “It is so cold here, what have I done?” ”I’m never going to make it here!”

Chris stopped in the middle of the parking lot and removed his scarf from around his neck and stepped close to my body. He then reached behind me and wrapped the scarf around my neck. His smell tickled my nose in a purely masculine and spicy aroma, and I felt my heart speed up again having him so close to me. The scarf was warm, and immediately took the worst of the chill away. Electricity crawled up my arms as his fingers touched my neck while tying the scarf. 

“Thank you so much, you are too sweet. You didn’t have to do that you know.” He just shrugged and kept walking, but I couldn’t help but notice his face was a little red as if he were blushing.


End file.
